wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Twins
Tohu and Bohu, the Twins, were a pair of Endbringers who usually operated together. History Tohu and Bohu first appear in Bucharest on October 10, 2012, and defeat the assembled parahumans. They then make an attack on Los Angeles on May 17, 2013, and are defeated by the combined efforts of Eidolon and the Guild. The final fight during Arc 25 occurs in an area affected by Bohu. They then assist in the assault on Scion during the Gold Morning. Tohu chooses Eidolon, Glaistig Uaine, and Myrddin. Quotes :"Bohu. She was a tower, spearing into the sky, gaunt and stretched thin to the point where her head was five times longer than it was wide. Her body widened as it reached towards the ground, reached into it, extending roots and melding into the landscape. Her narrow eyes were like beacons, cutting through a cloud cover that was virtually racing towards the horizon in the gale-force winds. Her hair, in tendrils as thick around as my arm, shifted only slightly, heavy as stone, despite everything. She dwarfed ''the other Endbringers in scale, one thousand three hundred feet tall, and her body extended into the city. I couldn’t even guess at the radius she controlled." -Scarab 25.6 :"'Heroes, be advised,' Dragons A.I.’s voice came over the armband, '''The Endbringer Bohu appears to follow a strict pattern. The city is condensed in twenty-four minute intervals, followed almost immediately by the miniature Endbringers producing barriers, walls, pillars, blocking apertures and more. The next phase, occurring gradually over the next ten minutes, will produce deadfalls, pitfalls and a smoothing of terrain features. Following that, we should expect more complex mechanical traps to appear, after which point the cycle will start anew. Be advised that she attacks with the spikes as she enters each phase. Disparities in reports suggest that she is feinting in some cases, feigning an inability to do so.'” -Scarab 25.6 :"Tohu, who would have been almost imperceptible if it weren’t for the glow around her. Tohu, with three faces. Legend’s white and blue mask, Eidolon’s glowing shroud, and Kazikli Bey’s red helmet, each twisted to be feminine, framed by the long hair that wove and wound together to form her body. It condensed into cords and ribbons, and the ribbons and cords, in turn, condensed into her chest and lower body, two torsos made with overlapping versions of the hairstuff, small breasted, with only one pair of legs at the lower half. The colors were extensions of the costumes she was copying, predominantly white here, but with streaks of crimson, green and sky blue highlighting the ridges and edges. :Her four hands were long-fingered, claw-tipped extremities in shapes that served as mockeries of the people she was mimicking. Two of Eidolon’s hands with the blue-green glow around them were holding a forcefield up to protect her sister, while a white-gloved one focused on using Legend’s lasers to target capes who thought flying up and out of the city was a good idea. Not that it was easy to fly in winds like this. Not the sorts of winds that an aerokinetic like Kazikli Bey could make, capable of slicing someone with air compressed into razorlike ribbons. A hand in a red gauntlet was gesturing, redirecting the wind to blow down, across, and in crosswise currents that formed brief-lived whirlwinds." -Scarab 25.6 Trivia *The names Tohu and Bohu may come from the phrase "Tohu wa-bohu", which translates from Hebrew to "waste and void," "formless and empty," or "chaos and desolation." Site Navigation Category:Endbringers Category:S-Class Threats Category:Groups and Organizations